


Save Me

by jarpadsweetie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves The Day, Castiel is a Novak, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Feelings Realization, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lifeguard Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean, POV Castiel, Protective Castiel, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Storms, Surfer Dean, Uncle Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsweetie/pseuds/jarpadsweetie
Summary: Dean Winchester is a surfer. Castiel is a Life guard. Dean decides to go surfing during the midst of a bad storm. He falls. Castiel saves him. The rest is history.





	Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new book I'm working on. Not sure where this is gonna go but, hope you enjoy! More to come soon.

**Chapter One: The Storm**   
  
  
  


_I'm a life guard. My job is to save people. Though, falling for one? Pretty sure that's not in my job description.  
_

 

 

_**~~~**_

 

 

Castiel sits down at his life guard chair, as more families and individuals gather at the beach, to enjoy the hot, morning sunshine. The beach always usually gets busy around this time. Though, it also may be because of the storm that's hitting in the late afternoon. 

 

He watches as people play in the water. Splashing. Playing catch. Just having a grand old time. 

 

A man, which looks to be in his mid to late twenties, catches Castiel's eye. He's shirtless - Castiel couldn't help but notice his 6 pack he's carrying - wearing rather tight, black shorts, and holding a surfboard. Castiel cautiously admires him as he walks closer. The man locks his eyes with Castiel and a small smile appears. 

 

"Hey." 

 

A nervous feeling forms in Castiel at the sign of the man acknowledging him. 

 

  
"Hello," Castiel manages to say, quietly trying to clear his throat afterwards. 

 

The man stops in front of Castiel's sitting area. Castiel squirms in his seat, trying to readjust himself. 

 

"Nice day we're having today," the man states, still smiling. 

 

_**He has a beautiful smile...** _

 

Castiel clears his throat again. "It is. Better enjoy it before the storm gets here." 

 

The man lets out a small laugh and nods in the direction he was heading. "Well, take care now." He says, continuing his walk. 

 

Castiel absent-mindlessly watches him walk away, his back retracting with every step. 

 

 

It wasn't long until dark clouds slowly began rolling in and people started packing up and getting in their car. A cloud approaches the sun, shielding it, making the beautiful shine disappear. The wind gradually starts picking up and Castiel could tell that the storm has arrived. 

 

Castiel watches the waves increasing in size, as the wind gets stronger. A loud roar boomed and rain poured down, splattering on the ground.

 

"That's my cue," Castiel says to himself as he gathers his belongings. 

 

Standing up, he picks up his bag and walks a few steps before looking back, making sure he isn't leaving anything valuable behind. 

 

That's when he notices something moving in the water. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," grumbles Castiel as the figure reaches a wave and slowly starts standing. 

 

It was the same man from earlier. The man he had been admiring. The man with the beautiful green eyes, and gorgeous 6-pack. 

 

Castiel contemplates leaving to go home, or to stay and watch over him. 

 

"Fucking hell," he walks over to the beach store, letting his bag hit the ground. He sits down, leaning his back against the cool, damp wall of the store. At least there is some shelter from the rain here. 

 

He watches as the man, who he never got the name of, surfs wave after wave. The waves aren't too much different than the ones from earlier. Just slightly bigger. And probably better. 

 

Just then, a bigger wave is seen in the distance heading toward land. It looks much bigger than the waves the man has been surfing on for the past twenty or so minutes. 

 

"Please don't be  _that_ stupid." Castiel grumbles under his breath. He really doesn't feel like treading into the stormy, rough waters to rescue his ass if anything goes wrong. Though, that  _is_ technically his job. But, never during a storm like this. 

 

The man starts paddling toward the wave of doom, standing up cautiously. The water has gotten much stronger now, as the wind picks up some more. The rain gets harder and Castiel curses to himself.  _Why did I choose to stay for him? I could be at home right now in my safe little -- dry -- apartment, drinking a cup of coffee and watching some movies._

 

The man continues his ride on the wave, swerving for a quick second before stabilizing himself. Though, that unfortunately didn't last long. The man suddenly loses his footing once again and plunges into the rough waters. 

 

Castiel leaps up, alarmed, trying to see if he could spot him. He knows how rough the water can get during storms. After a few seconds, the man's head is seen rising from the waters, only to be pulled back under by the hard waves. 

 

After a short amount of time of not seeing him, Castiel whips off his tank top, tossing it atop his bag, rushing toward the water. He doesn't hesitate running in, the water getting deeper and deeper with every step. 

 

The water reaches Castiel's chest and he dives underwater, looking around for signs of a body. 

 

His heart races as he sees something floating lifelessly ahead of him. He approaches the man and wraps his arms around him, pulling him up to the surface. He readjusts his arms, tightening his hold before swimming back to shore. 

 

He lies the nameless man on the sand. He's unconscious, probably from the amount of water he had inhaled into his lungs, not to mention being constantly sucked underwater. Castiel straddles him, getting into CPR position. He tries it for a few seconds. Castiel panics when he can't feel a heart beat. 

 

"Come on," Castiel says, pumping his hands on the mans chest. "Wake up." 

 

After a few more attempts at CPR, water spews from the man's mouth as he starts coughing. Castiel quickly gets off of him, resting his hand on his shoulder. 

 

The man looks over at Castiel after he regains his breathing. "What happened?" He looks behind him at the water. 

 

"You fell off your board while surfing. Are you feeling okay?" 

 

The man slowly starts standing up, Castiel quickly grabbing his arm as he loses his balance. Castiel lets go of him when he knows he's okay and steps back. 

 

"Thank you," the man says, looking at Castiel. Sincerity shows in his eyes. Castiel doesn't speak; just nods. "I should get going," he sighs, running his hands through his wet hair. 

 

Castiel stops him, still worried. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need a ride?" 

 

The man smiles, resting his hand on Castiel's shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. "I'll be okay. I got my car here." He reassures Castiel before walking away. 

 

Castiel starts heading back toward his stuff when he hears a voice yell "Wait!" Behind him. Castiel spins around and looks back at the man he just finished saving. 

 

"What's your name?" The man asks, walking closer. 

 

Castiel feels a smile crawling on his lips but hid it. "Castiel." 

 

The man smiles, extending his hand for Castiel to shake. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." Castiel accepts his handshake and a smile breaks onto his face as they hold eye contact. 

 

"I'll see you around, Castiel." Dean says

 

"Same to you, Dean." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> please leave feed back to help me in improving my work. Or if you want to simply just talk about the story with me! 
> 
> Kudos are also greatly appreciated. xx


End file.
